


Dear Diary

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Family Dinner, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's entry for Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misbehavingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misbehavingmom/gifts).



> Written for the advent challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons; this is day 6, family dinner. Also written for misbehavingmom who prompted me "Draco's monologue on holidays with Harry's family".

_25 December_

Today started with a blow job; I love how clever Harry can be. After, I returned the favor and then we shared a quiet breakfast. He made us scones and served it with some of his homemade strawberry spread. I made the tea. We ate it by the fire, on the floor. Harry had turned on his Muggle lights and I have to admit, they have grown on me. We exchanged gifts, of course, and I loved how his face lit up when he opened his. I knew he'd love those tickets. I appreciated the gift certificate to Twilfit and Tatting.

Sadly, though, that was when our quiet Christmas was over.

We had to get dressed as we were expected for dinner at the Weasley home. I suppose it is fair; we spent last Christmas with my parents and as Harry went for me, I could repay him.

When we got there, it was, as I suspected, loud with several voices (some screaming; how do they reproduce so many children?) and looking like all possible garish decorations had been thrown here rather than a garbage. It was warm, though, and there was some good sherry available. (Harry cautioned me away from the eggnog and punch, casting a look at the remaining twin.) I was drawn into a conversation with Arthur about some of the new regulations; he is not as thick as I had always assumed--we both agree the new regulations are only to bring trouble.

With our arrival, however, everyone who was going to come was there and so we moved on to the presents. Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen with Ginny (we shared a stiff, formal nod, but I don't think I can ever forgive her for trying to steal Harry from me) and the eldest child--Bill?--with his oldest girl handed out the gifts. There were some gag gifts and a few formal ones--who knew the Weasel would acquire taste when he married Granger?--then a strange lumpy one. Harry half smiled at me with a shrug and my mind lit upon the sweaters in Harry's tall boy that looked homemade.

I opened mine with a smile--it was green with a silver D. I've never had anything like this--anything my parents bought me was store bought. I couldn't imagine how long it must take Mrs. Weasley to knit so many--there are her own children, then their spouses, and the grandchildren. I removed the sweater I had worn to the house and put on the new one. Mrs. Weasley was smiling and Harry kissed my cheek.

Dinner was ready then so all of us--I believe there were at least twenty though I could be wrong--went into what I had thought previously was a too small kitchen for this kind of gathering. However, someone had used a handy expansion charm so there was enough room. Harry and I were seated closer to Mrs. Weasley who, once dinner was served and everyone was eating, regaled us with tales of her early married life. I doubt I will ever be able to forget that conversation and a few of the antidotes will haunt my dreams.

Like the dinners my parents once held, this one lasted for some hours. Several servings were eaten by various members and then there was desert and the afters. Conversation carried on--there was no end to the chatter. I eventually sat back and listened in as I watched. Harry caught me at it and gave me a warm smile.

I'm glad this made him happy.

The time came, however, that we all had to leave. Some went upstairs--too drunk to leave or because the children were already asleep and it was deemed easier to sleep over than Floo or Apparate home--but Harry and I took our leave. We were laden down with more food than gifts; we may not have to cook for the next week. Mrs. Weasley gave us both tight hugs (eyes suspiciously shiny when she hugged me) and Arthur shook our hands. Others called out good night as we left and then we were home.

The leftovers went in the fridge and presents put where they belonged (I gladly put my new sweater in the laundry). Somehow, we ended up on the couch, the Muggle lights on and the fire lit.

I admitted to Harry that I did enjoy going to dinner with Harry's family. (He gave me a very good reward for that.) It was better than I had thought and I was still warmed by the good feelings that had been shared at the home.

We fell asleep on the sofa until the fire went out.

This...was a good Christmas. Better than I think I've ever deserved.

Happy Christmas.


End file.
